Ore-tachi no Kanjou 俺達の感情
by shunchun
Summary: Fushimi malah tersenyum meremehkan kearah Misaki. "Aku tidak pernah sok peduli padamu kok, Mi.. Sa.. Ki.. Tapi–" / "–aku memang peduli padamu."


**~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

"Mi.. Sa.. Ki.. Kenapa kau harus muncul dihadapanku lagi?"

Dengan penuh penekanan yang meremehkan pada nama yang diucapkannya, Fushimi tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. sang pemilik nama terlihat sangat marah, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Saru! Jangan lagi panggil aku dengan nama itu, kau mengerti?!"

Sebuah pukulan melayang, berusaha mengenai wajah pemuda berkacamata itu, tapi dengan mudahnya ia menghindar dan membuat pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Fushimi itu terjatuh disampingnya.

"A–dududuh..."

Misaki mengaduh dengan kesal sembari mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang telah mencium kerasnya lantai lorong sekolahnya.

"Da–daijoubu?"

Tanya Fushimi setelah ia mati-matian menahan tawanya. Daripada ia mendapatkan hal yang lebih mengerikan dari Misaki, Fushimi lebih memilih membantu Misaki –yang notabene adalah saingannya itu, ia tersenyum manis memegang dagu Misaki agar menatap kearahnya dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung Misaki dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Begitu baik perbuatan Fushimi dimata teman-temannya yang menyaksikan aksi mereka berdua.

"Jangan pegang-pegang aku, dasar monyet sial!"

Misaki memalingkan wajahnya –berusaha menutupi warna kemerahan dipipinya sambil menghapus jejak darah dengan punggung tangannya kasar.

"Eh... A–aku 'kan hanya berniat membantumu."

Fushimi berdiri, mengangkat bahu tak mau tahu dan memandangi Misaki yang masih diam terduduk dengan tegang. Pemuda kecil itu terlihat masih tersipu malu setelah melihat senyum tulus yang diberikan Fushimi padanya. Baru pertama kali ia mendapatkan senyum termanis dalam hidupnya itu. Walaupun sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang menggodanya dengan senyum manis mereka, tetap saja senyuman mereka kalah manis dari milik Fushimi tadi. Sadar dengan pikiran _random_-nya tadi, Misaki segera menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan laknat yang mampir di otaknya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menatapinya hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap saingannya itu dengan tatapan bingung karena melihat Misaki menampar pipinya sendiri. tak lama Misaki berdiri dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Fushimi.

"Jangan pernah sok peduli padaku, Monyet bodoh."

Mendengar perkataan Misaki tadi, bukannya kaget atau –mungkin- takut, Fushimi malah tersenyum meremehkan kearah Misaki.

"Aku tidak pernah sok peduli padamu kok, Mi.. Sa.. Ki.. Tapi–"

"Brengsek!"

Fushimi menahan pukulan Misaki dengan sebelah tangannya dan menurunkan kepalan tangan Misaki dari depan wajahnya dan menggenggamnya cukup erat –cukup membuat Misaki diam.

"–aku memang peduli padamu."

Mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal pada Misaki, pemuda berkacamata itu pun langsung melepas genggaman tangannya dan buru-buru pergi. Selagi Misaki masih diam dengan tampang cukup bodohnya, Fushimi harus menyelamatkan dirinya dari marabahaya yang mengancam jiwa dan raganya. Setelah beberapa detik diam tak bergerak, akhirnya Misaki kembali ke kenyataan. Ia merasakan panas di pipinya makin menjadi. Pipinya merona sangat merah. Tidah, wajahnya sekarang sudah merah padam. Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Fushimi sepuluh kali lipat menyebalkannya dari ini.

"Cih, menyebalkan."

Dengan langkan yang menyentak-nyentak kesal, Misaki pergi dari lorong sial itu menuju kelasnya yang masih cukup menyenangkan daripada lorong sial tadi. Tapi betapa sialnya Misaki lagi, saat ia hendak membuka pintu kelasnya –belum sempat meraih gagang pintu- pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu dan menampakkan sosok monyet sial yang tidak diharapkan Misaki. Dengan sangat amat kesal ia mendorong tubuh Fushimi yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terhuyung menjauhi jalan Misaki. Pemuda yang didorong Misaki itu hanya diam memandang saingannya itu tidak mengerti. _Sedang PMS mungkin._ Fushimi membatin sembarangan dan keluar kelas Misaki dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dilain pihak Misaki dengan wajah _bete_ duduk ditempatnya dengan sangat menyita perhatian sorang kakak kelas yang kebetulan ada dikelas itu.

"Yata-_chan_, sedang kesal ya?"

Tanya _senpai_ Misaki dengan nada riang pada Misaki yang masih terpuruk karena _mood_-nya _drop_ seketika –jelas sekali karena dua kali bertemu dengan monyet sial tersayangnya. Ah, coret kata terakhir itu.

"hmm..."

"Karena Saruhiko ya?"

Misaki menatap senpai-nya itu dan menyadari kalau itu adalah Totsuka Tatara. Pemuda yang sangat murah senyum ini adalah salah satu sahabat Fushimi yang tentunya sangat jauh lebih menyenangkan darinya.

"Totsuka-senpai jangan sok tau!"

Persetan dengan _bad mood_-nya sekarang ia malah berkata dengan _judes_nya pada _senpai_nya yang tidak memiliki salah apapun padanya.

"Gomen ne, Yata-_chan_. Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur dalam masalahmu. Tapi jangan sering marah-marah dong, Yata-_chan_. Kau lebih cocok kalau tersnyum daripada memasang tampang kesalmu ini."

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum ramahnya dari wajahnya yang tampan, Tatara mencoba menghibur Misaki yang mulai terlihat membaik dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih senpai. Kau memang baik."

Dan bel pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tatara berpamitan dengan Misaki dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya setelah melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ramah –lagi- pada Misaki. _Totsuka-senpai baik sekali ya. Dibandingkan dengan Monyet sial itu, aku lebih memilih memiliki kekasih sebaik dan seperhatian seperti Totsuka-senpai daripada Saruhiko bodoh itu. _Batin Misaki tanpa ia sadari sudah agak melenceng dari topik yang sedang dipikirkannya.

_skip time_

Bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya perjuangan seluruh murid kelas XI-A melawan rasa kantuk akibat dongeng indah dari sang guru sejarah mereka. Bukannya langsung pulang dan beristirahat di rumah, Misaki masih terlihat menikmati waktunya di kelas sendirian. Ia masih menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan kedua tangannya sambil memandang langit sore yang sudh memendarkan warna oranye kesukaannya. Warna yang senada dengan warna matanya yang indah. Waktu-waktu yang sangat tenang dan damai adalah yang sangat disukai Misaki dalam hidupnya. Sebelum semuanya dirusah oleh suara orang yang sudah membuat mood-nya benar-benar berubah drastis setelah sudah membaik selama pelajaran tadi.

"Kau belum pulang karena menungguku ya, Mi.. Sa.. Ki..?"

Mungkin karena sudah lelah atau kenapa Misaki tidak membalas pertanyaan aneh yang biasanya Fushimi lontarkan untuk menyulut api kemarahan Misaki. Pemuda berkacamata yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu agak kaget dan diam memandangi Misaki yang tak bergeming dalam posisinya sekarang. Masih mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya sambil memandang pemandangan langit sore dari jendela kelasnya. Fushimi perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan menarik kursi didepan tempat Misaki dan duduk dalam diam. Ia menopang dagu sambil menatap wajah Misaki yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Terlihat sangat tenang dan menyenangkan saat melihatnya. Misaki dengan wajah yang tenang adalah sebuah hal langka yang dapat dilihat Fushimi, apalagi melihatnya dalam jarah sedekat ini. Hari inikeberuntungan sedang datang menghampiri hidup Fushimi rupanya.

"Misaki.."

Panggil Fushimi pelan dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya ia memanggil nama pemuda mungil itu. Tetap diam. Misaki tidak merespon panggilan lembut dari Fushimi dan memutuskan untuk tetap menikmati langit sore yang makin gelap seiring dengan kembalinya sang surya keperaduannya. Fushimi pun juga memutuskan untuk menatap Misaki dalam diam. Ternyata berdua dengan Misaki tanpa pukulan atau kata-kata kasar yang mengejek itu lebih baik. Fushimi tersenyum tipis memikirkan jika mereka berdua bersahabat baik sejak dulu dan tinggal bersama, berbagi tawa dan sedih bersama-sama. _Pasti sangat menyenangkan_, pikir Fushimi. Menyerah. Fushimi berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu. Jika kau tak mau pulang sendirian, ayo kita pulang bersama."

Misaki dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Fushimi dengan mata yang sedikit membesar.

"A–apa? Kau mengajakku..untuk pulang.. bersama?"

Tanya Misaki tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Mungkin saja setelah mendengar panggilan 'Mi..Sa..Ki..'-nya Fushimi, ia sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mendengar dengan baik. Tapi ia yakin kalau pendengarannya memang masih baik-baik saja ketika Fushimi mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Misaki barusan. _Atau aku sedang bermimpi?_ Sekali lagi, dengan bodohnya Misaki menampar pipinya dengan cukup keras dan mengaduh kesakitan sendiri karena perbuatan bodohnya.

"Bukan mimpi bodoh. Ayo cepat, atau kutinggal."

Seakan kehilangan akalnya Misaki bergegas menyusul Fushimi yang sudah cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Fushimi tanpa hal buruk diantara mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi Misaki dan juga bagi Fushimi memang. Tapi Misaki akui, ia merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang aneh ketika berada disamping Fushimi, disaat mereka berjalan berdampingan berdua.

"Aku boleh mampir kerumahmu?"

Pertanyaan Fushimi memang selalu membuat Misaki tak percaya pada Fushimi, _sebenarnya dia Monyet sial itu atau bukan sih?_ Batin Misaki lagi. Berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sulit yang dilontarkan saingan menyebalkannya itu, Misaki sesekali juga menatap wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu dari ekor matanya.

"Boleh saja ada temanku yang datang kerumahku, tapi tidak untuk dirimu, Saru."

Dan lagi, kenapa mulut Misaki selalu saja tidak bisa berkata dengan manis pada saingannya yang mau berbaik hati untuk tidak menggodanya sekarang.

"Jika kau tidak mengijinkannya, aku akan memaksa."

_BUAT APA KAU MEMAKSA? _Rasa kesal mulai muncul dalam hatinya, tangannya mulai mengepal perlahan menahan amarahnya yang semakin membesar karena orang yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya ini.

"Aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu, dan aku **harus** bisa berkunjung kerumahmu bagaimanapun caranya."

Sekali lagi Fushimi berkata dengan seenaknya dan menekan nada suaranya pada satu kata dalam ucapannya tadi. Ya, Fushimi memang sering tanpa sadar telah menyulut api amarah Misaki. Yang diajak bicara Fushimi sejak tadi malah hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya makin erat.

"Atau kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam dirumahmu?"

Ucap Fushimi setengah menggoda Misaki. Berharap Misaki membalasnya dalam bentuk apapun.

"Seperti menciummu. Atau 'menyentuh'mu? Ahahah–"

"DIAM KAU!"

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menahannya, emosi Misaki benar-benar meluap sekarang. Dengan kasar ia meraih kerah baju Fushimi dan secara tidak sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka, pada akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Seakan waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat, Fushimi merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat ketika bibir Misaki menyentuh bibirnya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Seketika darah Fushimi naik dan mengumpul pada pipinya yang memerah. Waktu benar-benar terasa berjalan sangat lambat sekarang, ciuman singkat dari Misaki terasa sangat lama bagi Fushimi. Dengan kasar Misaki menghempaskan tubuh Fushimi kebelakang dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata yang terjatuh dengan tak elitnya itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Masih menatap kepergian Misaki dengan tidak percaya, tak sadar jika jari tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang selama beberapa menit yang lalu bersentuhan dengan bibir Misaki. _Apa ini hukuman untukku_ _karena sudah keterlaluan kepadanya?_ Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Masih belum bergerak dari posisinya sekarang, ia merasakan wajahnya makin memanas ketika mengingat wajah Misaki mendekat kearahnya, ketika bibir lembut Misaki menyentuh bibirnya, ketika ia merasakan hangat nafas Misaki menerpa wajahnya. Tidak! Fushimi pasti sudah gila sekarang. Ia sangat malu mengakuinya, tapi.. _Aku menyukainya._

Dilain pihak, Misaki tampak sangat amat kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya tadi. Apa maksud tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Fushimi? Gila! Pasti Misaki sudah gila kalau ia bisa jatuh cinta secara tak sadar pada Monyet bodoh itu. Selain ingin mengubur dirinya dalam inti bumi sekarang, Misaki juga tak berharap masuk sekolah besok. Ia sudah cukup malu pada dirinya sendiri setelah mencium saingannya itu.

"Ya, mungkin beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak harus bertemu dengan Saru sial. Tidak akan."

Belum sejam selang kejadian tak diduga itu terjadi, Misaki sudah mendengar suara orang yang sudah menjadi korban kegilaan dirinya tadi. Korban? Boleh Misaki koreksi, Fushimi bukan korban kegilaannya tapi ia adalah penyebab kegilaannya sekarang.

"Misaaaaaaakiiii~ Hooooi!"

"Tsk, mau apa monyet itu lagi?"

Misaki memasang tampang terburuknya dan berbalik untuk menanggapi panggilan Fushimi.

"Ada apa Saru? Apa kau mau minta kucium lagi?"

_Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal tak perlu seperti itu sih? _ Misaki menunjukkan kebodohannya lagi tanpa ia sadari.

"Tidaaak.. haah –aaah..."

Fushimi terengah-engah dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya setelah berlari cukup jauh untuk menyusul Misaki. Demi Tuhan, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hati Misaki ketika melihat Fushimi terengah-engah dengan dengan keringat yang jatuh perlahan dari pelipisnya menuju pipinya dan jatuh mengalir ke lehernya yang jenjang. _Sungguh seksi_. Dengan sepenuh hati ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini Misaki menampar dirinya lagi –bukan untuk menyedarkan dirinya yang kemungkinan bermimpi tapi menampar pipinya dan berharap otaknya yang sudah rusak akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

Tanya Fushimi yang penasaran dengan kelakuan anak itu sejak diseolah tadi. Namun Misaki hanya diam meneguk salivanya sendiri sembari menahan suatu gejolak dalam dirinya.

"Jawab aku."

Sekali lagi Fushimi berkata padanya, kini dengan sebuah sentuhan dipundak kecil Misaki. Tangan kecil Misaki langsung menampar tangan Fushimi yang ada dipundaknya dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan Fushimi tanpa alasan. Menganggap Misaki marah, akhirnya Fushimi memutuskan untuk membiarkan saingannya itu sendirian untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya yang mungkin sangat buruk sekarang.

_Mungkin memang aku yang salah._

~Keesokan hari di sekolah~

Dengan langkah yang super malas dan lambat, Misaki berjalan menenteng tasnya kearah kelasnya yang sudah tak jauh dari pandangan mata Misaki. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat. Andai saja hari ini tidak ada ambil nilai pelajaran olahraga kesukaannya itu pasti pemuda berambut coklat itu tak akan menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ohayou, Yata-_chan_!"

Sapa senpai kesayangan Misaki padanya, tapi karena mood-nya memang sudah hancur sehancur-hancurnya wajah monyet sial itu. jadi ia tidak mengindahkan sapaan hangat Totsuka dan memilih untuk kembali tidur sampai bel masuh berdering.

"Ada apa dengamu, Yata-_chan_. Kau sedikit terlihat menakutkan dengan wajah seperti itu."

_Maaf senpai. Semua ini karena sahabatmu si Monyet jelek bodoh itu._

_skip time_

Hari ini adalah hari terberat bagi Misaki. Dengan perasaan yang sedang tak karuan dan emosi yang naik turun terus, ia harus bisa menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang dari kesehariannya di sekolah. Ya, Misaki tahu secara pasti apa hal itu. Benar. Godaan monyet bodoh itu tidak datang menghampiri Misaki hari ini. Sungguh beruntungnya Misaki karena tidak dipusingkan lagi dengan suara Fushimi barang sehari saja.

"Haaah, aku merasa lelah sekali."

Keluhan yang sangat jarang keluar dari bibir Misaki akhirnya keluar juga. Ia merasa sangat lelah batin entah apa penyebabnya. Merasa butuh sekali bercerita pada orang lain, tapi tak tahu siapa temannya yang berbaik hati mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Coret nama _senpai_ kesayangannya itu dalam daftar nama korban _curhat_annya, ia tidak mau _senpai_nya mengetahui masalah tak penting ini.

"Apa aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku padanya langsung?"

Setelah memantapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan orang penyebab kegalauan menyerangnya, ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya kearah apartemen Fushimi. Walau ada sedikit keraguan dihatinya tapi itu tak sebanding dengan rasa gugupnya yang entah datang darimana. Jantungnya kini agak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya -tapi masih dianggap normal saja oleh Misaki karena itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Masalah besar baginya sekarang adalah, "bagaimana caranya aku bisa menekan tombol bel laknat ini tanpa tangan yang bergetar?"

Misaki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa dirinya bisa segugup ini, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang gugup dihadapan pujaan hatinya.

"HOIII! KAU MONYET JELEK BERKACAMATA ANEH! KELUAR KAU!"

Karena berteriak adalah satu-satunya hal yang terbesit dalam benaknya, maka tanpa memikirkan kenyamanan tetangga-tetangga saingannya itu yang kemungkinan besar sangat amat terganggu dengan teriakkannya itu Misaki langsung saja berteriak dengan lantangnya. Tersenyum dalam hatinya ketika ia mendengar teriakan balasan yang Fushimi berikan padanya dan suara langkah tergesah terdengar sebelum pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?"

Mendadak Misaki kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata dihadapan pemuda ini. Ia tidak dipersilakan masuk dan malah dipandangi (read: dipelototi) dari balik kacamata kotaknya itu.

"A..aku... Hanya i-ingin... ah!"

Fushimi menarik tangan Misaki, memaksa Misaki untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

_Tatapan ini. Aku tidak suka!_

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Dengan suara yang cukup pelan Misaki akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan jawaban yang singkat dan nada suara yang begitu dingin.

"Tidak."

"Jika kau tidak marah padaku, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Tanya Misaki lagi, dan dijawab dengan jawaban singkat milik Fushimi.

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak, err, mengisengiku seperti biasa?"

Kini bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Misaki, pemuda berkacamata itu malah tertawa bahagia yang biasa ia tunjukkan didepan Misaki. _Ternyata dia benar baik-baik saja. Sial!_

"Maaf. Jadi kau ingin aku isengi lagi? Aku kira kau ingin sendiri dulu, jadi hari ini aku tidak berniat mengisengimu. Eh, ternyata kau datang kemari dan menyerahkan dirimu untuk diisengi lagi. Kau lucu juga Mi..Sa..Ki.."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Misaki menampar pipi kiri Fushimi cukup keras dan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Sial kau, Saru."

Misaki mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Fushimi yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Fushimi hanya bisa membiarkan Misaki memeluknya sampai puas. Tak lama ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Fushimi dengan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa.

"Suatu saat aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Saruhiko!"

"Bunuh aku dengan panah cintamu, Mi..Sa..Ki.."

Fushimi tersenyum nakal sembari menggoda pemuda pendek dihadapannya itu. Sungguh ia menyukai saat-saat mengisengi dan menggoda Misaki. Tapi yang tadi tidak sepenuhnya hanya godaan, tapi ada sedikit harapan yang ia utarakan pada Misaki. Ia hanya berharap Misaki dapat mengertinya.

"Sial kau!"

Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia berjinjit meraih wajah Fushimi dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Fushimi, sama seperti kejadian kemarin sore. Tapi kali ini Fushimi menerimanya dengan siap sehingga ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Misaki. Tak lama mereka memberikan jarak pada kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman yang singkat dan manis. Senyum manis terseungging dibibir Misaki setelahnya. Matanya menatap kedalam mata Fushimi dibalik kacamatanya. Seakan mengerti maksud Misaki, pemuda itu juga ikut tersenyum pada Misaki. Dan mereka kembali berpelukkan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu. Dan selalu akan membencimu, Saruhiko."

Ucap Misaki pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi rasa sayangku padamu lebih besar daripada rasa bencimu padaku, ingat itu."

Kembali Misaki tersenyum mendengar pernyataan saingannya itu.

"Ya. Aku pasti tak akan melupakannya."

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan indah untuk mereka berdua. Andai saja ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mengabadikan momen langka itu, pasti Misaki tak akan lupa jika ia pernah tersenyum tulus pada Fushimi. Sampai malam sudah berganti pagi dan kegiatan di sekolah mulai dibenaknya penuh dengan umpatan-umpatan yang akan ia keluarkan jika istirahat datang nanti.

_skip time_

_Monyet sial. Karena dia aku bisa melakukan hal memalukan kemarin sore. Sial. Sial. Siaaaaaal!_

"Kau mencariku ya, Mi..Sa..Ki.."

Keseharian Misaki dan Fushimi akhirnya kembali lagi. Panggilan dengan nada menyebalkan dan senyum meremehkan itu sudah lama dinantikan Misaki.

"_Temeee_! Siapa yang mencarimu, bodoh!"

Seperti biasa, Misaki mengepalkan tangannya dan sekuat tenaga berusaha menghajar wajah monyet kesayangannya itu. Mungkin itu adalah cara Misaki menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Mungkin. Tapi seperti biasa pula, Fushimi selalu bisa menghindar dan menggenggam tangan Misaki yang tadi terarah ke wajahnya. Ia tersenyum pada Misaki sembari terus memegang tangan pemuda itu.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh aku, idiot!"

Dengan kasar Misaki menarik tangannya yang digenggam Fushimi dan berjalan melewati Fushimi. Beberapa langkah melewati pemuda berambut hitam itu, senyum manis terhias dibibir Misaki. Begitu pula Fushimi yang sama-sama tersenyum bahagia setelah pertengkaran tak berguna yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, dalam hati mereka masing-masing, mereka berdua mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Perasaan yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Perasaan saling menyayangi. Perasaan saling membutuhkan. Perasaan saling mencintai. Fushimi tahu itu. Misaki mencintainya. Dan Misaki tahu itu. Fushimi mencintainya. Selalu. Selamanya.

END

* * *

_~Silakan di-review~_

_Fanfic kedua saya. Saya memang masih belum berpengalaman dalam membuat fanfic ya. Jadi saya mohon maaf. Saya juga amat yakin masih banyak kekurangan dan typo di fanfic ini. Saran dan kritik sangat saya butuhkan. _

春ちゅんでした


End file.
